undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
David Andrews (UFSWHG)
Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out David Andrews, the protagonist of World of Anarchy, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality David can be described as a young man who never lets his feelings show. He tends to be very quiet and has an introverted personality. This is emphasized by the fact that he tends not to speak to others and tends to listen more. David's shyness and Jim's attempts to get him to leave their dorm room indicates that he is somewhat of a hermit.He never really mentions his family to others unless they are pestering him about it. He is implied to be very intelligent. The outbreak of infected force him into a situation where he must change and get to know people, or die. He is an avid gamer and enjoys many movies, T.V. shows, and books, often using his knowledge from them to help him out tough situations. Although he can and will fight back if he is forced to he often uses strategy instead of fighting and is very careful when doing so. A trait David shows is that he is a very forgiving and compassionate person, or at least doesn't hold grudges. Even to fallen enemies, he would still attempt to save them if they were in need. Consequently, his compassion to both allies and enemies as earned him respect from both, even if they don't completely agree with him. Another remarkable trait he shows through out the story is altruism. He constantly helps others with their problems, or if they are in danger, regardless of his own situation. Skills David is smart and uses his mind to his advantage, often using that over his brawl. Short Bio He attended the University of North Texas with his adoptive brother Jim and Jim's girlfriend Jackie prior to the outbreak. The night of the outbreak he and the girl who lived across from his dorm, Teresa, set out to find Jim and Jackie in all of the mess. They eventually came across an aboandond child, Chris, who they take in. Upon the realization that they can't find their friends due to all of the undead, they set out in search of a safe haven. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the premier issue alongside his girlfriend Teresa Burch. Waking up in the middle of the forest, with none of their friends in sight, David remained calm on the exterior, helping Teresa become more calmed. Once she had a level head they searched for their friends, but the search was fruitless and it was revealed they weren't on the island. Knowing they had to get off the island and get back to Chris, but not wanting to give up his free choice and play these games, David decided they had to find a way off the island and not play the games. However, the games refused to let them go so easily. After mistaken her for an infected, the two nearly killed Liza, which led to Liza trying to kill them despite their intentions to apologize. However, during her plot to kill them, Liza fell down a hill and badly injured herself on a log, with a branch going through her stomach. David and Teresa, despite Liza trying to kill them just minutes earlier, did everything they could to patch up Liza and save her. When Liza awoke she was shocked they saved her, but the couple explained that they won't these games take away their humanity and offered Liza a spot to join them. Liza was reluctant but soon joined them. Not long after the group was found by another group consisting of Ashton and Omisha. Ashton, being Liza's lover, was distrustful of them at first, but was talked into Liza to trusting them, and as such, their group grew. Each of them (except the lying Omisha) all shared the common goal of escaping the island. At this point, David was leading the small group across the island was hopeful that everything would turn out okay. The next step to getting off the island was coming across another, more experienced group consisting of William, Bella, Hector and Amanda. He easily slipped back into his usual silent role, allowing Will and Hector to battle over leadership. As Teresa grew to be the voice of reason within the group, David grew to that of a protector, while making a bond with Ashton, as the two were similar in many regards. The tension within the group came to a climax after Teresa's dead body was discovered one morning. As the others fought, David collapsed onto his knees and cradled her bloody body. David's lack of emotion was shot away as he cried for her, ignoring the action going around him and just holding her, looking into her now lifeless but still beautiful eyes. Even once infected approached and everyone disbanded, David just sat there, ignoring Ashton and Liza's attempts to save him. Once the infected closed in, David got back into his senses and departed with Teresa's body. He searched for a beautiful site to bury his beloved, and upon doing so, camped out at her grave, not knowing what to do next. Her death really hit him and now he had no idea what to do, drifting into a lone wolf who just sat at her grave. It wasn't until a tough man Mick was being attacked by infected that David decided to do something. He saved the man, and after making sure he was okay, went back to Teresa's grave. Mick, however, followed him and watched David moan her. Seeing himself similar to David, he offered David a chance to join him. He was reluctant, but knowing Teresa wouldn't want him to rot away at her grave, accepted. Mick showed David how to track, and together, they tracked down an injured man in a warehouse, Dante. Mick quickly defeated Dante in combat and pressured David into killing him. David was reluctant, as he never wanted to kill anyone unless it was self defense, but Mick began to try and convince him. After a few moments David gave in and killed Dante. Like Mick expected, David felt nothing at all. Mick began to train David as his apprentice, and the two developed a close relationship, but their methods and Mick's plans had David weary. David often battled with himself on whether or not he should listen to Mick or leave the dark man and help others. After hunting down Michael and Mike Lee, Mick had left to chase Michael, leaving David with Mike Lee. He managed to take down Mike Lee, but after looking into his innocent eyes, let the man go, shooting a bullet into the air to trick Mick into thinking he shot Mike Lee. David wasn't going to let these games turn him into something he didn't want to be. He met back up with Mick and tried to talk deeply with Mick, asking why he did what he did and tried convincing him to change his methods, but Mick was cold, rebuffing David's advances. Accepting he can't help Mick, David snuck off that night to journey on his own, but Mick tracked him down. David didn't want to kill Mick, and he knew that he probably couldn't defeat the man, but David knew he had to try if he was going to go on. The two fought on a dirt road, and while David put up a good fight, Mick soon put David into a head lock. David continued to not give up, but Mick assured him that it was all over before proceeding to snap his neck. Killed Victims *Dante Belisario Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Imagine Themin'